1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack and a protection method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As environmental destruction and resource depletion have become critical issues, there is a growing interest in a system for storing power and making effective use of the stored power.
A power storage system may store generated power of new and renewable energy in a battery, or may store power of a commercial power grid in a battery in association with the commercial power grid.
The power storage system may supply the stored power of the battery to the commercial power grid or a load.
A rechargeable battery capable of charging and discharging may be generally used for the power storage system in order to store power.
The rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is not designed to be recharged.
The rechargeable battery may be used as a single battery or a battery module in which a plurality of batteries are combined as a single unit, depending on external devices to which it is applied.
In this case, when the battery is connected to a motor-driven device such as an e-bike, the battery repeats a protection operation and a protection deactivation operation under the influence of the motor.
Thus, an additional waiting time for driving the motor is used when the protection deactivation operation is delayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.